Abuse, Love, and Pain
by YYHfan-KB
Summary: Joey is being abused by his dad,  no shocker there,  and Kaiba finds him stumbling around after a particularly nasty beating... light yaoi. Completed.
1. Pain and Abuse

He tucked himself into a tighter ball, trying to deflect the drunken blows. He felt a rib crack, and then another, as the violent kicking slammed into him repeatedly. Joey whimpered as the pain intensified, then vanished. Raising his head cautiously Joey winced as the movement cost him his breath.

"You stupid brat, you should just die." His father's slurred voice made its way through Joey's pain filled brain.

Through the haze of pain he saw his father raise an empty bottle of booze, and smash it against the wall. Struggling to his feet Joey realized that the situation he'd landed himself in had gone from bad to worse, fast. As his father came closer Joey saw the gleam of the jagged bottle in his hand.

Now scrambling for all haste Joey slipped, and a searing pain in his side told him that the broken bottle had just ripped through his skin. Kicking out with his left leg, Joey managed to knock his father off balance just long enough he could get out of harm's way.

"That's right, get out and don't you come back you fucking little brat." His father deteriorated into a stream of cuss words as Joey ran off into the dark winter night.

* * *

><p>Kaiba had just turned the corner when he noticed a familiar blonde figure stumbling towards him. As the blonde came closer he realized it was none other than that annoying mutt Wheeler. Snorting in disgust, about to turn away, Kaiba's eyes grew wide when he saw the blood stained white shirt, and the already forming bruises on Joey's arms.<p>

"Mutt, what happened?" Kaiba cried out as he rushed forward to catch the blonde as he pitched forward unconscious.

Catching Joey in his arms Kaiba forced the bile to stay down, the blood poring out of Joey's side and the sight of his near broken body stirred unexpected reactions from the normally impassive young man.

_Who the hell did this to the mutt? And why on earth do I care so personally?_

A moan brought Kaiba back from his thoughts, realizing he needed medical help Kaiba laid Joey down as gently as possible onto the cold concrete. Pulling out his cell phone Kaiba dialed his emergency medical team, "Its Seto Kaiba, I need an ambulance immediately."

"Yes sir, we'll get an ambulance to you immediately." Snapping his phone shut Kaiba watched Joey shiver for a moment before taking off his coat and placing gingerly on top of the blonde.

_If I find out who did this I'm gonna kill them, slowly, with dental floss, for hurting my puppy. Wait, what? Did I seriously just call him my puppy?_

Shaking his head to clear his distracting thoughts Kaiba focused on Joey's breathing, which was extremely shallow.

_Damn, he might not make it…. No he has to make it._

Not two minutes had passed before the ambulance, sirens blaring, pulled up at Kaiba's location. Not more than three minutes later the paramedics were wheeling Wheeler into the hospital.

* * *

><p>Bright lights spun and danced above him, <em>where am I? <em>He tried to sit up, to look around and see where he was at but gentle hands pushed him back, restraining him. Focusing his eyes Joey recognized a familiar face above him. "Kaiba?" his voice seemed weak and distant.

"Joey, you need to rest." The brunette seemed worried, actually concerned for a change, "Go back to sleep, you're safe here."

"Mm, ok..." Joey closed his eyes to tired and sore to try to understand what was going on. He drifted back off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Kaiba was furious the doctor had informed him that not only did Joey have two cracked ribs, and four broken ones; he had a deep slash running from his hip to his shoulder on his left side. Plus a multitude of bruises, old and brand-new, the older ones faded to a dark yellow, the newer a livid purple-blue.<p>

Sitting at Joey's bedside Kaiba silently vowed never to let anyone hurt his pup again, even if he had to kill to keep that promise. The blonde's hair flopped over his eyes as Joey began thrashing, deep in the grip of a nightmare.

The dream seemed to end just a fast as it had come, and soon the only sounds in the room were the beeping machines and the now steady breathing from Joey's sleeping form. Glancing at the wristwatch on his arm Kaiba realized Mokuba was waiting for him at home.

_Rats, I can't believe I forgot Mokuba. At least I know Wheeler will be safe for now._

With one last glance at the blonde, Kaiba left the room leaving strict instructions; Wheeler was not allowed to leave until Kaiba came back to get him personally.

Once he was satisfied that his orders would be obeyed to the letter Kaiba went home.

* * *

><p>AN I know, everyone and their brother has done this story a hundred times over and I know this chapter is really short, but I promise you this one is gonna be different. I would really appreciate some reviews, thanks.


	2. Confusion

_Oh hell... How am I ever going to afford this?_ Joey glanced around him, he was in a private room in what appeared to be a really nice hospital, small but very nice, a large window gave him a great view of the snow on the ground.

"Hell." looking around he noticed his old clothes were nowhere to be seen, in their place however he found a fresh pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a matching jacket.

_Where am I? How did I get here? _His mind was filled with a stream of questions, mostly the same ones running around in circles. The one thought that kept bothering him the most was the nagging suspicion that it had been Kaiba who had brought him there... _No way, that bastard would never give me a second glance, let alone save my ass._

Sliding gingerly out of the covers Joey winced with every move he made, he felt like he had been run over a freight train. Carefully dressing Joey decide he was outta there as fast as possible, _I can't exactly afford the bill for this place, and if I don't scram now they might throw me in jail once they find out that I can't pay up._

Moving towards the window Joey paused, _Thank goodness I'm on the first floor otherwise this wouldn't be so easy._ Easing the window up as quietly as possible Joey slipped out into the dark snowy night.

* * *

><p>Kaiba was sitting in his office when an urgent phone call interrupted his work, "What?" he snapped in no mood to deal with anyone.<p>

"Kaiba-sama, er, Joey Wheeler has vanished sir."

"He WHAT?" Kaiba sat bolt upright.

"Vanished sir, the nurse said he was there at half past eleven, but was gone when the nurse came back at twelve... Sorry sir..."

"Find him, NOW!" Kaiba snarled.

"Ye-yes sir!"

_What was that mutt thinking? Why would he leave... Wait,_ Kaiba slapped his forehead in frustration, _of course Wheeler probably didn't know that I was footing the bill since he didn't stick around to talk to the doctor's, and probably doesn't know what was going on. Damn..._

Mentally kicking himself Kaiba reached for his phone, "Security? Do me a favor, get every man we can spare out on the streets looking for Joey Wheeler."

"What's the description sir?"

"Blonde, about my height, hazel eyes, and extremely defiant. Oh, and don't use force to get him here non-violent tactics, he's already pretty badly hurt."

"Yes sir, we'll find him."

_Good, Wheeler should be back safe and sound soon which means I can focus on my work._

* * *

><p>AN Ok so this chapter ended up being really, really short... oops... Oh well, thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter and thank you to the people who added this story to their alerts list. Hopefully I'll have another chapter soon, what with Christmas break and all.


	3. Lost

He stumbled into the narrow alley, his body feeling heavier and heavier as his breathing worsened. Searing pain racked his body, coursing up his sides with every labored breath. _Damn, maybe I really should have stayed in the hospital after all… _

Taking another wobbling step Joey slumped against a wall between two trash cans, shivering and miserable. _I could have figured something out, done dishes, swept floors, anything would be better than this…_

To make matters worse it was starting to snow, _I can't go back to my dad's, he'll kill me, and I don't want to bug any of the others. It's almost Christmas and they're all with their families._

Pulling himself into a loose ball, his ribs were protesting to even that, and resting his head on his knees he quickly lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>He was furious, Joey hadn't been found yet and the weather was getting worse by the minute. The sound of approaching footsteps alerted Kaiba that he was not alone in the large dining room which he had turned into headquarters.<p>

"Yes?" He half-turned to see his head of security approach hesitantly.

"Kaiba-sama, sir, um… We've been unable to locate Joey Wheeler sir… I'm sorry sir."

"Keep looking, and if he isn't found by nightfall you will be out of a job."

"Yes sir!" Kaiba watched the man's frantic departure. Shaking his head Kaiba turned back to his large window, _If they don't find Wheeler soon the snow will be to deep, I still don't know why I seem to care so much for him…_ _Really if you think about it, I've always liked him but I guess I just didn't know how to treat him. So I insulted him rather than be kind because I couldn't control my feelings…_

Slamming an angry fist into the table behind him Kaiba vowed not to let the blonde go again without telling him how he actually felt.

* * *

><p><em>So cold,<em> _why is it so cold? Where am I?_ Raising his head Joey blinked away, snow? With a start he realized immediately he was coated in a blanket of snow.

_No wonder I'm so cold. I wonder if anyone will miss me… Probably not I'm not that important to anyone anymore. If I just give in maybe I would find peace finally. Yeah, I'll just drift off to sleep… _

Joey laid his head back down onto his knees and closed his eyes, drifting off into darkness...


	4. Found and Freezing

_-The warm sunlight filtered down on him as he lay side by side in the grassy park with his closest friend, and lover, Joey was content. The new-cut grass smell washed over him as the breeze played with the brunettes bangs. A butterfly danced around a flower, lighting on it, then darting away to a rock, swooping low tickling Joey's face with the-_

A bright light flashed in front of his eyes tearing him away from his dreaming. Muffled voices reached his ears, "Found….. lost…. He's not….–sama will be pleas…"

* * *

><p><em>-The sweet, tantalizing, scent of orange cloves wrapped around him and his lover as they lay side by side. Kaiba's eyes roved over his lover's flushed body. The blonde's eyes met his for an instant then closed contentedly as Kaiba began kissing him down the chest; hands brushing down…-<em>

Kaiba sat up, a blanket sliding down to the polished floor. Glancing at the clock on the wall Kaiba realized it was late, nearly five in the afternoon. _I didn't intend to sleep, but I will admit that was one heck of a dream…_

His musing over the dream's meanings was interrupted by Mokuba, "Big brother! They found

him!"

"When? Where?" Kaiba stood, discarding the blanket to the floor.

"An alley in downtown Domino, about thirty minutes ago. He was covered in snow and freezing." Mokuba looked like he was about to cry.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba kneeled so he could be eye level with his brother, "What's wrong?"

"The doctors don't think Joey will wake up, he's too far gone." Breaking into small, choked, sobs Mokuba hugged his brother, "They didn't find him in time Seto."

Stroking his younger brother's hair Kaiba held him as Mokuba cried for their wild, lovable, friend.

* * *

><p>Fading in and out of consciousness Joey was barely aware of the paramedics lifting him in the stretcher, the blaring siren of the ambulance, and then the chatter of nervous doctors whose jobs were on the line.<p>

_I wish they would just leave me alone. _Was his last conscious thought as he drifted off into sleep again, peacefully slipping away into the blackness.


	5. Awakening

"I can't believe it's been only four days Seto, it feels like its been months since…" Mokuba's voice trailed off as he looked at the pale blonde lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by beeping machines.

"I know," _I know believe me, I know. Joey nearly died of hypothermia, in fact his heart did stop but the doctors managed to save him just in time. _"Come on Mokuba, let's go home. We need to get some sleep, the doctor's will notify us the instant he's awake." Putting his arm around his younger brother Kaiba and Mokuba made their way out of the small room.

"Ok Seto." Mokuba cast one last glance at Joey's sleeping face as they left the hospital room.

* * *

><p>The fog surrounding him seemed to lift, and the beeping of machines told him he was probably in a hospital. <em>But how did I get here? Better yet, who the heck am I?<em> Opening his eyes Joey attempted to rise, only to find himself to weak to do so.

_What the? Why can't I sit up? _Flopping back down Joey winced as pain shot through his side. _Ouch… That wasn't the best thing I've ever done… _

Just then the door opened and a blonde nurse came in to see Joey awake and confused.

"Well, well, looks like someone decided to join the living again." She grinned at him as she checked various machines, "We were wondering if you would wake up again, you almost bit the dust my friend."

"Where am I?"

"Kaiba-corps' private hospital, don't worry about a thing it's all been taken care of. Now I've got to go tell the head that you're awake." With a wink cast his way she swept out again leaving Joey even more confused. _Why am I in a private hospital? What's going on?_

Head spinning with thoughts Joey sunk back against his pillows trying to make sense of the unsensible.

* * *

><p>Kaiba was sitting in his office staring at the pile of paperwork before him.<p>

_I really hate this; I turn around for a minute and what happens? I get swamped with paperwork because some idiot nearly destroyed the laboratory where they're working on a new dueling system. Then I have that stupid board meeting at one, that's going to last forever…_

Running a hand through his hair Kaiba sighed as he continued to read the paperwork in front of him, _I wonder how Joey's condition is… I'll check on him during my lunch break._

The sound of his office door opening distracted Kaiba from the lengthy report again as his newest secretary entered, "Kaiba-sama, the head of the hospital called to say that Mr. Wheeler is awake."

"What?" Kaiba's head snapped up in surprise, "What's his condition? Is he going to be ok?"

"It would seem that he is experiencing some confusion, possibly amnesia, and bouts of dizziness sir."

_He's awake; Joey's going to be ok. _"Have my car brought around; I'm going to go visit him."

"But sir, what about your one o'clock board meeting?"

"Cancel it; cancel everything on my schedule for today." Kaiba stood up already heading for the door.

"Yes sir." The secretary bowed as Kaiba strode past.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for the slow update, the holiday's caught me off guard, and I had writer's block something awful. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; leave me a review on the way out so I know how you liked it.


	6. Revelations

Kaiba reached the hospital in record time, striding into the private room where Joey was trying to formulate what he wanted to say to the blonde. He had expected the blonde to snap at him ask why he was there but what he got instead caught him off guard.

"Who are you?" those three words shook Kaiba's whole world into little pieces, "Hey man, I asked you a question."

"Joey, it's me Seto Kaiba, don't you recognize me?" Kaiba felt a slight panic try to set in but shrugged past it, reassuring himself that the mutt was just messing with him.

"No, I don't recognize you. How the hell am I supposed to recognize you when I don't know who I am?" Joey suddenly looked like he could break apart at any moment.

_That's right; my secretary did say something about amnesia, crap. _Kaiba ran a hand through his hair and sat down beside Joey.

"Look Joey, that's your name by the way, you and I go back a ways. We aren't exactly friends, but we know the same group of people, remember Yugi, Tea, Tristan, what about your sister, Serenity? Do you remember any of them?"

"No, wait Serenity?" Frowning Joey looked down at his hands twisting angrily in the sheets, "That name sounds familiar, it rings bell somewhere…"

"Serenity is your sister; Joey do you remember anything at all?" Kaiba leaned forward slightly to rest his elbows on his knees, placing his chin in his hands.

"No, not much… Just pain, lots of it, and yelling. So much yelling," tears were welling up in the usually stoic blonde's eyes.

Kaiba's voice came out a hoarse whisper, this was what he'd been afraid of, that all the bad memories would come back and Joey wouldn't be able to handle it, "It's gonna be ok Joey, you're coming home with me once they release you from the hospital."

"I am?"

"Yeah, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again I swear." Kaiba realized he was being unusually emotional.

Joey gave him a small smile, "I don't even really know who you are but I think I can trust you..."

Kaiba set off into a tale all about Joey, who he was, where he had been born, about his friends, and about his passion for dueling for another three hours or so.

Eventually Joey had drifted off to sleep and Kaiba had decided that Joey would definitely be joining Mokuba and himself in the mansion for a while.

_I don't really understand why I feel so protective of him but I know that it has something to do with the way my heart flutters a little when he smiles at me like that. _

Still watching his sleeping friend Kaiba fell asleep in his chair as he planned where the blonde would stay, _it'll have to be close to me that way if he needs help I'll be right there._

* * *

><p>AN: I'd just like to say that I'm glad so many people like this story, I've had one person after another put this story on their favorites list. Thank you to everyone who's left me a review, leave me another if you please. ^_^


	7. Together

It had been several days since Joey had been let out of the hospital and come to stay with the Kaiba's, thankfully Joey's amnesia had lifted but there were a few things he still didn't remember completely.

Fortunately the few things he couldn't remember weren't serious, now he sat in the guest bedroom he had been given to stay in recovering from his near death experience. The room he had been given was nice, everything was some shade of blue from the silk sheets on the bed to the drapes on the windows.

_I wish I could stay here forever,_ Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair absently looking around the huge room; _Kaiba's generous streak isn't gonna last forever though. Hell, he'll probably kick me out soon and then… _

The door opened interrupting the weary blonde's train of thoughts, "Joey," Kaiba swept into the room looking worried, "I sent some of my men over to your home earlier to get some of your things but apparently the building caught fire sometime last night late. Joey, I'm sorry but it appears that your father didn't make it out of the blaze."

"He's… Dead?" Joey's mind went into overdrive,_ I'm free! I don't have to worry about being beaten by that bastard anymore… I don't have to worry about hiding the bruises or broken ribs anymore,_ tears threatened to spill over onto the blonde's cheeks as he realized his freedom.

"Joey," Kaiba sat on the bed carefully and gingerly put an arm around Joey, "Joey are you ok?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm finally ok, really." Joey smiled with all his heart, throwing caution to the wind he pulled Kaiba into a tight hug, "He's gone; I don't have to live with him anymore." Joey laughed into Kaiba's collar letting the joyous tears fall not caring anymore.

"Joey?" Kaiba was unsure how to react to Joey's sudden outburst so he simply held on as the other teen.

Joey drew back from the embrace wiping his eyes with a hand, "Sorry Kaiba, didn't mean to get all emotional on you there, its just… He's gone; I'm free!" Joey looked at Kaiba's stunned face as Kaiba tried to comprehend that Joey was actually _happy_ that his father was dead.

Kaiba realized right then that Joey's father must have been the one who had beaten him half to death, "He beat you didn't he?" the barely controlled anger in Kaiba's voice snapped Joey out of his happy reverie bringing him back to the reality of the situation.

"Yeah, he did." Joey looked down, his smile vanishing as his hands clenched the sheets.

"And you never thought to tell anyone?" Kaiba couldn't believe it, this was _Joey Wheeler_ one of the toughest guys he'd ever met why hadn't he _said_ anything to anyone?

"I couldn't, no one would have been able to do anything about it anyways and it was my probl-ngh."

Kaiba crushed his mouth to Joey's to silence the shocked blonde, drawing back Kaiba realized he'd probably just made a huge mistake but he decided to forge ahead anyways, "Joey, you could have come to me. I would have protected you."

"Seto?" unbeknownst to the two on the bed Mokuba had come in unannounced, "Um am I interrupting?" Mokuba was about as red as a tomato.

"Ah, no…yes...not exactly…" Joey had a feeling that his face was just as red, if not even worse, than Mokuba's.

_Oh my god's… Seto Kaiba just kissed me!_ Joey's mind went wild; this was like his dream come true, minus the Mokuba interrupting part…

"Mokuba, is there something you need?" Kaiba shifted slightly so that he could view his younger brother better.

"Umm…well… I uh, was wondering if Joey would like to play a video game with me but… umm…. Yeah I think I'll just you know, go play by myself for a while…" Mokuba inched out the door, still beet red, as he tried to comprehend his brother and Joey kissing…

"Ok…" Kaiba seemed unsure of what had just transpired but realized he was still holding Joey who seemed to have gone into shock, "Joey, um…" For once the brunette seemed lost for words not sure what to do now.

"Kaiba…umm…why?" Joey seemed to be just as lost for words as Kaiba was.

"I… I guess it's because I've….always liked you…" Kaiba stammered, not sure where this revelation of feelings would lead.

"Oh." Joey leaned forward and kissed Kaiba back, "Well I guess that makes two of us."

"Stay with me Joey." Kaiba pulled back slightly to look Joey in the eyes, "I'll never let anyone hurt you again, I swear."

"I'll stay."

* * *

><p>AN: well there you have it folks, hope you enjoyed my story of abuse, pain, and love.

Leave me a review!

^_ ^ YYHfan-KB


	8. Revealing Truths

It had been nearly three weeks since the death of his father, and his official moving in with the Kaiba's and Joey couldn't be happier, Seto loved him as much as Joey loved Seto and once poor Mokuba had gotten over the intial shock of the two of them being together he was really very happy for them.

The rest of the group had no idea yet, and today was the day that they intended to have everyone over to the mansion to explain their relationship...

It was going on one o'clock when the doorbell rang, and the group began trickling in. Yugi was the first to arrive with Yami in tow, then Tristan and Serenity, Tea was next with Bakura and his Yami, Duke and Mai were the last ones to show up.

They were ushered into the library where Seto and Joey were hanging out with Mokuba playing a video game, Mokuba glanced over and put down his controller jumping up to greet his friends excitedly.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Mokuba, how's it going?" Yugi smiled at the younger Kaiba brother.

"Pretty good, you guys are never going to believe the news." Mokuba was bouncing in excitement.

"Oh?" Tristan glanced over at Joey and Seto curiously; the two were involved in some sort of discussion that seemed to be important, "Hey Joey, long time no see!"

Turning towards their small group of friends Joey smiled, "Hey guys! Make yourselves comfortable."

Looking at one another the group settled onto the sofa's and armchairs gathered loosely in a circle in the middle of the room. Silence descended on them until Yugi piped up, "So uh, what's going on?"

"We need to announce something..." Seto shifted a little unsure how his lover wanted to tell them.

"I've moved in with the Kaiba's." Joey put a nocholant arm over Seto's shoulder, "And Seto and I are dating."

A short stunned silence followed his sudden announcement then Yugi spoke up, "Really? Huh, never would have seen that coming...but then again," Yugi glanced at Yami, "I never would have foreseen the relationship I have now..."

"Congrats big brother." Serenity stood up and came over to hug her brother gently happy he had finally found someone special.

"Thanks sis." Joey blushed slightly.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Tristan grinned realizing that the constant name-calling had been a facade.

"A few weeks officially," Seto shot Joey a wry glance, "but we discovered we've liked each other for years."

"Typical men," Mai shook her head and couldn't resist a small smile, "Neither of you willing to spit out your feelings and get it over with."

"Well excuse me if I'm a little reserved in spouting my feelings." Joey stuck out a tongue at Mai playfully.

"Well, now that you two have gone off the deep end does that mean we can eat?" Mokuba grinned at his friends from the doorway.

Laughing and talking all the way the group decided to eat and then hit the amusement park for the day in celebration of their friend's finding love and happiness together.

Just as they went out the door Joey thought, _there's absolutely nowhere else in the world I'd rather be than right here. Surrounded by friends, and in the arms of a loved one._ Smiling contently Joey went out to face the rest of his life without a second glance at the scars of his father's abuse or the pain he had suffered for years.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok this is definitly the end of this story; I thought you all might like an epilogue and I wanted another chance to thank everyone who's reviewed this story, subscribed to it, put me on author alert, on author favorites or put this in story favorites.

So thank you, to all of my readers, fans, and friends for the support you've given me.

^_^ YYHfan-KB


End file.
